Clemency
by ShellGrad
Summary: Sequel to Red-Headed Retribution. Possible to read alone but better understood if you've read the other first. CeCe and Ty get engaged.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up or Best Friend's Brother.**

**Sequel to Red-Headed Retribution. Could possibly be read alone but you would understand more if you read that story first.**

* * *

><p>He lay in bed and struggled to open his eyes. He rolled over. "Why does it have to be so bright?" he groaned into his pillow. He groaned a few more times before rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom. "Well, might as well get some coffee and start the day." He sighed and made his way to the kitchen.<p>

As he came closer, he heard muffled singing and smiled to himself. He stopped in the doorway to watch the scene before him. CeCe was dancing around the kitchen, making funky patterns on the flour dusted floor as she went from flipping pancakes to putting them on a plate and getting the batter from the counter to spoon it into the pan. "_I don't want to. But I want to. Cause I just can't get him out of my mind and yeah, yeah, yeah, my best friend's brother is the one for me_."

He chuckled to himself and stepped into the kitchen. CeCe felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and nearly jumped out of her skin. She yelped and took her earphones out. She turned her head and gave the man behind her a quick kiss. "Hey, I was making pancakes. Don't you know better not to sneak up behind someone when their next to a hot stove?"

He chuckled and left his arms wrapped around her and his head on her shoulder. "Don't _you_ know better not to be within five feet of a hot stove?" He ducked just in time to avoid hand swatting at his head.

"Hey!" She scowled at him. "Fine, you don't get any pancakes."

"I consider myself lucky." He retorted as he walked to the fridge. She turned around and ignored him. He sat down with a bowl of cereal at the little table on the other side of the room next to a cup of coffee already prepared the way he liked it. He looked up to see CeCe take a bite out of one of the pancakes and twist her face into a look of disgust. He hid his smirk. "Cecelia, it isn't edible. Now bring your tiny butt over here and eat some real breakfast."

She sighed and abandoned the egg shell filled pancakes and sat on his lap with her arms around her neck. He automatically wrapped his around her waist. "You, Tyler Blue, are not supportive." She pouted.

He kissed her pout away. "Honey, I just think our food budget is more wisely spent on take-out than your attempt to make something edible." She leaned in closer to his face and he thought maybe she had forgiven him and would give up on the futile attempt to cook. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss…air. He opened his eyes to see CeCe walking toward the living room couch with _his_ bowl of cereal. He sighed and shook his head before getting up to make another bowl. She was still his retribution. He was still paying for the way he acted when he let a little fame get to his head. But soon, soon she would be granting him clemency. Once she saw the ring inside the small box hidden on the top shelf of the pantry where she would never be able to reach, she'd be merciful...well, as merciful as CeCe Jones gets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: still don't own it. If I did, Ty and CeCe would at least be sharing some looks if they didn't exactly get together just yet.**

* * *

><p>Ty walked in to the apartment and closed the door softly. He looked around, noticing the keys in the bowl and the jacket on the back of the couch. He figured CeCe must be asleep so he took off his shoes and softly padded down the hallway to the bedroom. He found her curled up in the bed. He was just about to turn and let her sleep when he noticed her shoulders and back shake a little.<p>

He gently crawled in the bed and put his arms around her. She let him pull her up in his lap. She put her head on his shoulder as he gently rocked her and rubbed up and down her back, whispering comforting words into her hair. When the tears slowed, he finally spoke. "Hey, my little CeCe doesn't cry. What's wrong?"

She took a shaky breath. "I didn't get the Beyonce video."

He continued his motions, knowing that couldn't be the only thing upsetting her. "It's more than that, isn't it?"

He could feel her tense slightly as she contemplated getting defensive and kicking him out of the bedroom. But she relaxed; his hold was just too comforting. She sighed and slump her shoulders a little in defeat. "I couldn't get the steps right. They kept getting mixed up in my head and I kept doing something of the moves backwards." She buried her face in his neck.

He sighed and tried to pull her away so he could look her in the face but she wouldn't budge. "CeCe, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. Dyslexia is nothing to be ashamed of."

"That's easy for you to say, Ty."

He pulled her away and looked her in the eye. "CeCe, do you really think that's true? Do you honestly think that rappers don't trip over their own words? There's so many and they come so fast that they don't always come out right. That's why I spend hours practicing just like I know you spend hours on difficult routines. It'll be okay, CeCe. You're an amazing dancer. It's okay if you don't get every music video you try for. You're already on a dance show that pays more than enough and it makes you happy, doesn't it?" She nodded. "So, it's okay to let this one go."

"Rocky's going to be on the video."

"Oh." He squirmed a little, not knowing what to say.

CeCe seemed to realize and tried to help him out. "It's okay to be happy for her. I am. I'm really proud of her that she made it. It's just…" She tried to find the words.

Ty stood up from the bed. "CeCe, you two don't have to do everything together." She smiled finally at that. "Now come on," he said pulling her up from the bed. "Let's get some food. I'm starving. How 'bout I call for takeout and you ask Rocky and Deuce if they wanna come over to celebrate her success?"

"Sounds like a plan," she said and walked toward the window.

"CeCe!" She turned around. "Use the phone, girl. You two need to get over that whole fire-escape, crawling through the window thing."

She smirked at him and narrowed her eyes. "You'll never take us alive!" She turned and crawled through the window and up the fire escape to Rocky and Deuce's apartment. Ty just shook his head and dialed on his cell phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, the engagement is coming up soon. Probably not in the next chapter but most likely in the next two or three. And it doesn't end there!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

* * *

><p>Ty looked over at CeCe who was lounging on the couch with Rocky, both girls critiquing and breaking down the dancers' moves on the tv. Deuce was beside him, helping him put the takeout in the fridge and the dishes in the dishwasher.<p>

"Hey, man. When you gonna propose?" Deuce asked.

Ty snapped his head quickly in the Latino's direction. "Shhh! You're supposed to keep that stuff quiet, man!"

Deuce shrugged. "I'm just sayin'. How long have you had that ring anyway?"

Ty let out a sigh and shook his head. "Our 2 year anniversary is comin' up next week. If nothin' bad happens between now and then, we're good to go."

"Good, 'cause I'm tired of waitin' around for you."

"What do you mean you're 'tired of waitin' around' for me?" Ty asked incredulously.

Deuce stood up taller and looked him in the eye. He waited until it seemed Ty was never going to get what was so obvious as he looked like he was still waiting for an answer. Then he lowered his voice and leaned in slightly. "You said I couldn't ask your sister to marry me until you and CeCe got engaged."

"Well, we've been together longer. You and my sister have not been together long enough to get engaged. You just celebrated your first year anniversary about a month ago. Rocky's sensible. She's not going to say yes if she doesn't think you guys have reached that step yet. No matter how much she loves you."

Deuce sighed. "Do women have a timeline for this sort of thing?"

Ty shook his head. "I don't even know, man. All I know is, I've got someone who keeps me grounded and I think she's finally sure that I'm not going back to that ass I was before. I couldn't propose until she believed that. I bought the ring because I knew I needed her in my life. But, I've been waiting for her to realize she needs me just as much as I need her. I think she's really close. Only then can I propose 'cause I know that she won't say yes until then." He nervously looked around trying to appear confident. "'Cause she will say yes."

Deuce looked up at his friend and smirked. He put his hand on Ty's shoulder. "She'll say yes, amigo."

Ty seemed to take a deep breath and calm down at the little reassurance. He looked at Deuce as he was wiping his hands off on a kitchen towel. "I already asked Mama Jones and Flynn."

"Oh yeah? What'd they say?"

"She was fine with it once she knew I was going to wait awhile. Flynn wasn't happy but he said he likes me. So, if I want to live, I have to be good to his sister." They both laughed.

"So, you have their blessing?"

"Pretty much."

"So, what would I have to do to get your blessing?"

"Ya got it, man. When the time is right. But you'll probably need to suck up to my dad and I can't help ya there, man."

"DEUCE!" CeCe bellowed from the couch. The two looked over and saw the Latino's face on the tv advertising funky, custom designed headphones. **(AN: I know they mentioned he gets his headphones from some other guy but I thought it would be cool if he started designing his own.)** Ty clapped a supportive hand on the beaming Deuce's shoulder and they headed over to join the girls on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.**

**Sorry it took a little longer than before. I wanted to make sure it was good enough. It is an important scene, after all.**

* * *

><p>Ty looked in the mirror and straightened his tie. "Ok, let's do this." He breathed out a few times. "It's cool, Ty. She's gonna say yes…She's gonna say yes…She has to say yes."<p>

Just then, Ty heard the front door open. He walked out to greet his girlfriend. "Hey CeCe." She looked exhausted. "How was practice?"

She groaned. "Ugh, I just wanna lay in bed forever! I'm too tired to even shower this grossness off of me."

"Well, why don't you go shower – and take your time – then come back out here and eat dinner with me?" Ty suggested, practically preening himself in his tux.

"Uh, did you not just hear what I said?" CeCe answered with every ounce of attitude she had left in her.

He stopped brushing off imaginary dirt off his suit jacket and took an exasperated stance. "Come on, CeCe, please…for me? I have somethin' really special planned."

She looked at him as she weighed her options. She finally sighed and hung her head. She threw her head back as she stomped her way to the bathroom. "Fiiinnnnne!"

He smiled to himself. Sure, other guys might be annoyed by her behavior but he knew that underneath that attitude was a vulnerable romantic. He set about preparing everything while she showered. After the takeout from the French restaurant was arranged, the lighting dimmed slightly, and the soft music playing, Ty took a deep breath. Everything was set up. Now to just ease these nerves.

He was in the middle of talking himself out of the plan when he heard the sound of heels behind him. He turned to see CeCe standing in the doorway wearing a red dress cut just below the knee with a plunging neck line and black pumps. And all of his arguments on why he shouldn't propose tonight suddenly disappeared. "Whoa." He looked over her hungrily.

She smirked and sashayed up to him. "Well, I couldn't let you be the only good looking one, now could I?" She straightened his tie.

He let out a small laugh as he looked down into her soft, brown eyes. "I do look pretty amazing in a suit, don't I?" She smiled and lightly hit his chest. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before taking her hand and leading her to the small candlelit table. He cleared his throat a little bit and swallowed his nerves. "So, uh, do you think I should wear a tux again sometime?"

She sat down. "Sure, why not?" She shrugged. "You do look pretty good in it, after all." She smirked.

He smiled back full force. He just loved that playful glint in her eye. He sat down and glanced at her as he poured their drinks. "And, uh, maybe next time you can wear a white dress." He carefully watched for her reaction.

"Maybe," she said as she started to cut her food. "Or maybe I can just wear jeans and a t-shirt. Seriously, is there a reason we're all dressed up if we're not going anywhere?"

"Yes, there is a reason. As much as I love taking you out and showing you off, the fans have a tendency to interrupt us a lot and I wanted to have you all to myself tonight."

"And not that I'm complaining, but is there a reason we're being so selfish tonight?" She abandoned her food and propped her chin up in her right hand, elbow on the table, as she batted her eyes at him.

"Yeah," he said as he put his napkin aside. "I wanted to tonight to be special." He paused and she just waited for him to continue. He took a deep breath and stood to kneel in front of her. He took a small box out of his pocket with one hand and her left hand with his other.

"CeCe," he began as she turned to look at him and her right hand fell limp on the table, "I've been lost so long and I didn't even realize it. When I came home to visit about 2 years ago, I never dreamed that you'd be the one to bring me and my big head out of the clouds. You were the one who reminded me to be who I was and not what the world wanted me to be. And I know that no matter what happens, you'll always be there to help me find my way." He took a deep breath before taking the plunge. "I love you. I need you to know that I'll always be by your side to help you no matter what, even if you don't want me there," they both chuckled, "and I hope you'll always be by my side…no matter what…as my wife." He opened the box and held it out to her as he looked at her, his face a combination of fear and pleading.

Her eyes were swimming as she smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said softly and they both laughed a little as he took the ring out of the box and slid on her finger. It was a perfect fit. He stood and pulled her into his arms for a long, deep, passionate, loving kiss.

She eventually broke the kiss and looked at him as they both gasped for air. She smiled and got that playful glint in her eye. She swiftly turned and headed for the window that led to the fire escape. "Rocky!"

He chuckled softly to himself and shook his head. He would never be able to convince her that was not the way to travel up a floor to her best friend's apartment, not that he wanted to. He loved that fiery little red-head and would never tame her, or even attempt to.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember from my previous AN: it's not over! There's more romance (and a little drama) to come.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Sorry it's been a few days. Enjoy the new chapter! Remember to review!**

* * *

><p>Ty sighed. "CeCe! Whatever happened to celebrating your engagement?" She kept her back turned to him and simply waved her hand at him as she continued chatting on the phone. After she'd come back down the fire escape, she'd been on the phone for a week now, talking (well, squealing really) to family and friends and spending all of her other free time with Rocky, planning the perfect wedding. He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's a guy gotta do to get a little lovin' here?" he growled in her ear. That got her attention.<p>

She put her hand over the phone. "I'm talking to your mother!" She looked at him like he'd lost his mind. Seeing it had no effect on him and he still looked like he would ravish her right there in the kitchen, she smiled seductively and put her finger to his lips. "Let me finish up this call and then I will completely and _definitely_ make it up to you."

He released her and headed to the kitchen. "Then I'm going to go get some Red Bulls." When he returned from the kitchen with four cans, he noticed her confused expression. "You've got a whole week to make up for."

She smiled as he headed to the bedroom. "Don't start without me!" she yelled then jumped at the "what?" from the other end of the phone. "Uh, wedding plans, Mama Blue. Ty and I are going to look at China patterns and he was just getting out the catalogues. I didn't want him to start without me because who knows what we would end up with if he was left alone," CeCe laughed and wiped her hand across her forehead at the laugh at the other end as her future mother-in-law bought the white lie.

An hour later she was lying on her stomach as Ty traced patterns on her back. "You know, we should really cherish these moments. Who knows how long we'll be able to just lay here with nothin' on?"

"Why? Because we're getting married? Ty, I'm pretty sure we'll be able to lay around naked when we're married."

"No," he laughed, "I was talking about after the kids."

"What? What kids? Is there something we need to talk about?" CeCe rolled over and sat up.

"No, CeCe, calm down. I meant our kids." He put his hand on her forearm.

"Uh, Ty, I don't know how to say this, but…we don't have kids! Unless you know somethin' I don't 'cause last time I checked, there is _no_ bun in _this_ oven!" CeCe pointed to her stomach.

"Not now, Ce. I'm talkin' about later."

"Later? How much later?"

Ty shrugged. "I don't know. A couple of years, maybe?"

CeCe nearly hyperventilated at the thought. "What do you mean in a couple of years?"

"CeCe, calm down. It's nothing to get hysterical about."

"I am NOT acting hysterical!" She stood up from the bed and put her hands on her hips.

"So, what are you saying? You don't want kids? Because I thought we talked about this back in Chicago that day in the park?"

"We did and I'm not saying anything like that. I'm just saying I don't want them so soon!"

"I'm not getting any younger, CeCe. I've been thinking about this for awhile now. That's why I asked you to marry me."

"Oh! _That's_ why!" CeCe threw her arms in the air and rolled her eyes for good measure.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." He watched her start to gather her clothes. "Where are you going?" Instead of answering, she simply took her clothes to the bathroom to dress. When she came back out, she grabbed her phone and keys and headed to the fire escape. "They're out to dinner; they won't be back 'til late tonight." He called after her, still sitting in bed.

"I'll wait," she replied icily and opened the window, closing it after crawling out.


	6. Chapter 6: Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up or any of the characters**

**Well, here we are, my lovely readers. We have reached the end of this story. I won't say I'll never write another Shake it Up story but I'm not really planning to. If it happens, it happens. Sorry the chapter is kind of short. I wanted to end with them making up, not getting married since I had no imagery for the wedding. Plus, I like the ending. It's short but realistic. Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed but thanks especially to those who reviewed almost every chapter of both this story and RHR, the story to which this is a sequel. Well, enough of me, enjoy! And, as usual, let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Ty woke up alone the next morning. He rubbed his eyes and padded to the kitchen to start the coffee. "It's gonna be a long day, Ty." He drank the coffee and headed through the front door. He didn't bother changing or getting ready for the day. He knocked on the door to his sister and best friend's apartment. He waited until Rocky opened the door. She saw him and offered a small smile but said nothing as she opened the door, letting him in. CeCe was still asleep and curled up on the couch. Ty and Deuce exchanged nods before Ty crouched down and smoothed her hair from her face. He kissed her on the cheek. She stirred and slowly started to wake up. She blinked as she noticed Ty in front of her. She glanced at Rocky.<p>

Rocky sighed, "You have to talk to him some time, CeCe. And I know how much you two love each other. I also know you told me you both want kids. You're just disagreeing on when. Cece, you have to understand that if you keep waiting for the right time or the right point in your career, it may never happen and I don't think Ty will wait forever. Ty, you have to realize that you've had a few years to get exactly where you want to in your career and CeCe is at a really great place in her career. Getting pregnant will change all of that. She won't be able to dance for at least 9 months, if not more than that. That's asking a lot. That's asking her to put everything on hold when she isn't completely established yet and who's to say her job on the show will still be there after the baby is born? You two have a lot to think about and talk about."

"You need to come up with a compromise." Deuce added.

Ty stroked her cheek before standing and reaching out a hand to her. CeCe sighed and stood, throwing the blanket on the couch. She walked over and hugged Rocky before kissing Deuce on the cheek and taking Ty's hand. They headed back down to their apartment. They had a lot to talk over and plan, including picking out a china pattern. Sure, it was messy and complicated but that's life. There would be no happily ever after for them. There would be fights, flights up (and down) the fire escape, and retribution (for both of them) to pay. But, there would also always be clemency.


End file.
